The Gordon Research Conference on "Oxygen Radicals: Mechanisms that Underpin Redox Biology" is designed to provide chemists, biologists, biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, and other biomedical scientists with state-of-the-art knowledge on reactive oxygen species and their interactions with other radicals, including nitric oxide, in chemical and biological systems. This research conference is held every two years;the next meeting will be held February 7-12, 2010 at the Four Points Sheraton / Holiday Inn Express, Ventura, CA. Fifteen conferences have been held since 1981;they have proven to be extremely productive based on the large number of applicants and the post-meeting evaluations. Funds are requested to partially support travel, subsistence, and registration costs for speakers from the United States and abroad as well as productive graduate students/post-doctoral candidates. The speakers listed in this program were selected based on the suggestions from the previous chairs, co-chairs and attendees at the past conference. Speakers have been invited to present their latest research on the fundamentals of redox biology. Session topics will include: oxidative stress, redox biology, &disease;inflammation &oxidative stress;oxidative events in cardiovascular disease;biochemistry of thiol oxidation &thiol enzymes;nitrogen oxides &hydrogen sulfide;protein oxidation, redox changes &aging;mitochondria, central to redox balance;biomarkers &methods for detecting oxidative stress;and super oxide dismutases, past present and future. The invited speakers represent current and future leaders that address fundamental aspects of free radical and redox biology research that impacts inflammation, pulmonary and cardiovascular diseases, cancer, toxicology, and other issues of human health, including aging. In addition, Professor Joe McCord will present a Keynote Lecture entitled: "Superoxide Dismutase and Free Radical Biology: The Beginnings, the Present, and Trying to Guess the Future" Two separate poster sessions of two days each are scheduled for an anticipated 60-80 posters. Total attendance will be limited to 160 by Gordon Conference rules. The Gordon Research Conference provides an excellent and needed forum for the diversity of both participants and research areas. The main strength of this Gordon Research Conference is the opportunities offered for scientists in different disciplines to interact in an extended and uninterrupted fashion. This type of interaction generally results in new collaborative research initiatives. The Gordon Research Conference on Oxygen Radicals in Biology plays a crucial role in exploring frontier research in this important and clinically-relevant field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The application seeks partial support for the 2010 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Oxygen Radicals: Mechanisms that underpin redox biology to be held in Ventura, CA Feb 7 -12 2010. This scientific meeting will provide a forum for the exchange of the most recent research findings in this field. Because of it emphasis on basic chemical and biochemical mechanisms in health and disease, it will be of benefit to a broad range of researchers, ranging from chemists to clinicians.